She Doesn't Give A Damn!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was the queen of her School;she had friends,none good,but she did have good grades.She partied,and got into a few situations,but she was cool with it.Until she had to move;now she's the new girl at Whammy Tech,and is rooming with a complete..NERD!
1. KG Higura

**Title:** She Doesn't Give A Damn

**Summary:** Kagome was the queen of Kataka Junior High, she had friends, though none good, and she had a reputation, equally not good; she had a boyfriend, albeit, he too was not good, and she had grades, those were good...she partied, and got into a few...situations, but she was cool with it. Until she had to move, and now...She was the new girl at Whammy Tech, and is rooming with a complete...NERD!

**Anime:** InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing:** Kagome/Matt...Sooner or later

**Genre:** Drugs/Romance/Action

**Rated:** M S T for ….Many Sexual Themes *M*

**-x-x-x-**

**K.G Higura**

**-x-x-x-**

"_**Kagome! You need to be ready for school in less than half an─"**_

"**I'm ready!"**

"_**Then hurry down stairs to e─"**_

"**Not hungry!"**

"_**...Kagome, get down here! NOW!"**_

Kagome Higurashi; seventeen years old, she had a hot boyfriend, lots of friends and popularity amongst the ranks at her Junior High School. She also had trust with her family, well...what was left of it. She had a night life, one her mom didn't necessarily...approve of...but allowed if she kept out of any serious trouble and continued getting high grades at school, no B- or lower. She smoked, and wore...sometimes...less than her honor liked, but she let it be. Her friends enjoyed dress up, and she wouldn't trample on their little fun.

Kagome stood before a mirror and turned; her school was by no means a Uniform school, and she thanked all the Kami's for that. Those people who designed their school uniforms weren't anything short of a Pedophile and Rapist in the making. She had to take the train to school, and since she'd seen what happens when you where skirts too short, she chose to attend a no dress code school, a little out of the way, but still. Actually, the incident she'd seen take place before her, that had been what started her out the way she was.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(4 years ago)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome stood holding a pole, waiting for her stop on the train. She was going to a new school, and she wanted to check it out. The uniforms were super cute, but a little short for her taste. She heard a muffled moan and turned, a smaller girl than herself, black hair in a bob cut above her shoulders a couple inches and red eyes. She wore the uniform she'd be wearing; tears in her eyes, flushed cheeks and biting her lip, Kagome watched her tremble against the pole she held._

_A man behind her had his hand up her skirt and she didn't need to know what he was doing, he knew enough as it was and she, being the law abiding citizen she was, would stop it! She stepped up to the girl and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her through the moving train and away from the perverted man. No, they couldn't speak out against the man, but hell be it if she was going to watch a younger girl than herself be publicly humiliated, sexually assaulted and mentally traumatized for the rest of her life. She heard the heavy steps of an angered man behind her and praised the Kami's when the train stopped at her stop. Pulling the girl with her as the doors slid open, out before they were even half way apart from each other. She saw the man behind her, running to keep up, as if she would tell and ruin his reputation._

_She ran up the subway steps and through the crowd, the girl hanging on tightly to not get separated, and both finally making it out to the streets of Tokyo._

"_Yura!"_

"_Boss!"_

_Kagome was pulled with the girl and the man was watching from afar. On a few motorbikes were a group of kids she didn't recognize, but she expected they were friends of the girl, Yura._

"_What happened to you?" The 'boss' said. He had black hair similar to Yura's, only long and crimped, and red eyes like crimson._

"_I was about to be raped by an old brawny guy and she helped me! Can she come with us boss! She doesn't look like much, but she's got one hell of a backbone."_

_Kagome frowned, thinking the language was a little foul for the girls age, but then...maybe she was older and just small for her age._

"_...no, it's too dangerous. Besides, I don't want her ratting us."_

"_You wouldn't rat us, would ya?" Yura asked turning to Kagome._

_Kagome smiled, "No, I see no reason why I would."_

"_...right," Another scoffed, white hair that had obviously been bleached, and gold eyes. He had a girl behind him on his bike, black hair cascading down her back and murky brown eyes, an almost uncanny similarity to Kagome._

"_Come on Boss, let her join us. We could always 'let her go' if she can't handle it." This girl was on her own bike, black hair in a bun, spiked a little, and vermillion blood red eyes._

"_Fine, Kagura, you'll take her on your bike."_

"_Sure," Kagura, as Kagome had picked up, turned and looked her in the eyes. "Get on hero."_

'_Hero...?'_

_Yura ran forward and jumped the seat onto 'Naraku's' and Kagome followed suit, climbing onto the back seat of Kagura's. The next thing she saw was a blur of traffic lights and blinkers. She hadn't a clue where she was going; she did however know that they had drastically passed her new school. "Where are we going?" Kagome hollered over the vicious wind._

"_A Tigers' Den!"_

_Her heart stopped, "WHAT!"_

"_Don't scream so loud!" She yelled back, "It's a term of speech! It's Mello's backyard!"_

"_Someone's backyard? Why are we going there?"_

"_We are going to play!"_

'_It seemed weird that this girl who was no doubt nineteen or twenty, somewhere close to anyways, wanted to play in someone's backyard.'_

_A silent motion from Naraku and Kagome realized what it was that she meant by play. Kagura pulled a gun out and handed it back to Kagome who took it with one hand carefully, scared out of her mind at what was happening. Yura was holding two and turning the safety of both like it was a mere toy._

"_Follow her example!"_

"_R-right..." Kagome turned the safety off, making sure to point it up so not to kill her 'driver' on accident. "Now what?"_

"_Next turn, aim for the black bikes marked by fire! Then shoot!"_

"_...what..." Kagura didn't hear her, or she just ignored her. Kagome saw them coming up on a corner and the bikes were just ahead. She aimed her gun, hand shaking horribly, nerves rushing her body at the sudden sound of shots going off. She fired, pulling the trigger, and watched in horror, surprise, fascination and excitement as the bullet pierced the tank of a black motorcycle, the only one with a silver and blue flame on the tank, unlike the others with red flames. The motorcycle did a most amazing thing, blowing up in a burst of heat, fire, and gasoline. Obviously and engine failure; Kagome cried out when a sharp piece of metal pierced her in the side. Her arms tightened automatically around Kagura, informing her that something was wrong. Kagura was quick to signal Naraku who signaled the retreat. Leaving, a few more explosions followed as the fire spread throughout the bikes._

_**-x-x-x-**_

That was her first injury, and first offense...though, she was never caught or punished. Her mother never even found out...guilt didn't plague her, and she soon found herself searching the group out. She found them at a school near the one she'd be attending and smiled as a plan soon formed in my head. Quickly she had explained to her mother that a girl on the train, wearing her new school uniform was making out with the principle, and that many other students were there too. Though, her mother had wanted to bring it to the attention of the authorities, but Kagome had said it would cause too much trouble for them, and she'd sighed in defeat. Finally, Kagome brought up her next point; saying that she'd found a school nearby that allowed students to dress in less...revealing...clothes, and she immediately registered her into Kataka Junior High where she came across Yura, Inuyasha (silver hair) and Kikyou (Kagome's could be twin). She had also, soon after, met the others.

"_**Kagome!"**_

She sighed; making sure everything was in order before she fixed her hair up in a ponytail. Wearing a pair of black Sexy Flare Jeans by Seven7 Jeans, they were low riders with a tone-on-tone logo embroidered on the rear pockets. A black tube top with the foil print and stamped 'Southpole' logo all over the upper front towards the bottom left in metallic gold and a banded hem. A pair of white High Top NYC sneakers by Southpole, fitted comfortably over black and white striped socks hidden by her jeans. A New Zealand Lamb Leather Crop Jacket by K&C Leather that had a petal collar and an asymmetrical zipper. The hem and cuffs of the black jacket were gathered and the jacket itself ended below her breasts in a fitting manner. She wore a set of three gold bling bangles lined in rhinestones with an apple pendent holding the three bangles together and on her ears were a pair of golden apple studs. The only other piece of jewelry was a necklace, dog tags to be exact, from back when her father was in the Japanese Military, long since has he been dead, but she kept the dog tags as her own memory.

"_**KAGOME! TEN...MINUTES..."**_

She glared at the door and grabbed her black hat with the Southpole logo stamped across it in white paint, pulling her ponytail through the back of the hat before grabbing her bag and leaving her room, shutting the door behind her and walking downstairs. She passed her mother who turned only in time to see the door shut behind Kagome.

Kagome made her way past a group of kids when the growling of an engine could be heard. "HEY! KAGOME!"

"Yura!" Kagome smiled as the girl pulled up along side her. A pair of faded and fringed shorts with a pair of Nike 6.0 Air Zoom Encore II shoes in black white and pink; a black Metal Mulisha Tease knit top, roses and the Metal Mulisha skull was printed on the front in white and petal pink; a cutout at the back with laced up detail and a screen print Metal Mulisha logo finished her outfit, her hair had stayed the same, still in the bob cut she had when Kagome had met her first.

"Hurry and hop on!"

Kagome did, careful of the exhaust pipe. The two were gone before anyone really knew what had happened, though it was a normal occurrence there. The two arrived at school with eight minutes to spare, finding their classroom quickly and sitting down on their desks to talk while waiting for the others.

**-x-x-x-**

So not to go into too much detail, let's give you a rundown on her...stats...if you will.

Chemistry...her first class of the day, at average, she makes 90's and higher; rarely ever below an 85.

Computer and Technology; Her second class, she normally goofs around in this class, but teachers turn a blind eye since her average is a 100, never below a 90, and rarely below a 95.

Next you will find her in Orchestra; this is an elective chosen by her mother. She play's more than tolerable, though errors are not unlikely when she is concentrating too much. She finds it easier to play when she is lost in thought and her mind has wandered. Keeping an average of 90, never does it fall below 85.

Literature is quickly followed after; and more often than none she has fallen asleep in class. Her average is a low 85, but it stays there constantly, never changing, up, down or otherwise. Though, no one will question her knowledge in Literature, assuming she just reads at home. Truth be told, she records her class. Small tape recorders are easy to get, and are not illegal, so playbacks in her room gives her plenty of sleep time in class.

The ever long awaited lunch time; this moment she shares with Kagura and Yura outside. Kagura who merely stops by to eat with them, Yura whom she had long ago discovered was her age.

Her fifth class consists of Algebra II; a nightmare for her in almost every aspect. She hates math, but thankfully she manages to keep it at an 80, only rarely dropping it to a 75 average.

Physical Education was sixth on her schedule; her easiest and most effortless class...this, like her Technology class was kept at a mostly constant 100 as an average, however, she spends a lot of her time sitting on the bleachers when she doesn't _need_ to do anything, enjoying the company of her boyfriend.

The last class was English Language and Literature, another class she had with her _love_ Bankotsu, another member of Naraku's group. She made an Average 90 in this class, seeing as how she cared little care for the English Language, only learning it in the rare case that she _might_ need it.

Kagome grabbed her bag from the locker and pulled the school shoes off and hers back on.

"Ready?"

"Hm?" She turned and was met with warm lips against hers. Breaking apart a few moments later, she smiled and gave a nod, placing the school shoes in her locker and shutting it before following him out to a black motorcycle with a red spider on the tank. They left to the hang out, or the Spiders Web as Naraku called it. The group she had met years back was a gang or crew as they referred to it. It was a funny little thing; the fact that they all agreed that she wasn't to join the group in an official way. In other words, no tattoo, no motorcycle, no gun...but she still hung out with them for the majority of their pranks, and the trouble they got into.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as Yura ran up to her in her earlier get-up; a gun on her hip and a frown in place. "K.G, you need to get out of here! A shoot off between Naraku and Mello! Bankotsu, take her home!" Yura ran back to Naraku who was leaning against his bike with Kagura against him, a hand placed on Yura's head as Naraku ruffled the young girls' hair.

"Kags─"

"You stay," She kissed him on the lips and smiled, "I'll leave before they arrive. Be safe, all of you. Look out for Yura for me."

"...yeah, I will."

Kagome turned and left; she had never seen Mello, or any of the Tiger's, but she had assumed them to be a scary and dangerous group.

"_Oomph,"_ Kagome stumbled and glanced up a bit. A boy with blonde hair to his shoulder and bangs side swept glared at her with piercing blue orbs. She looked at his slender figure and started to second guess her _'boy'_ theory.

"Move," His voice only helped her _'boy'_ theory, rough and hard. She moved out of his way and watched as a group walked after him.

"You may want to get home," A buff man said; it shocked her, since he had a build like a killer, with tremendously kind and friendly eyes.

"...yeah...I know..."

The blonde turned back and frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

"...Higura, K.G Higura."

"What's the K.G stand for?"

His curiosity took the others off guard. "Mello, she's a little girl, leave her be."

"She knows something,"

"She knows nothing─"

"Quiet! Rod, check her for a mark,"

The man with the kind, now sad eyes, moved to Kagome who resisted little to none. She knew who this blonde was, and how dangerous he was. His eyes stayed on her the entire time, watching to see if she showed any signs of escaping or not. She didn't, only smirked, "I am not associated with any crews or gang's. I have no marks, so tell your lackey to release me!"

"..." He was surprised to say the least. He snarled before raising his hand and bringing it down across her face ruthlessly. Her head turned with the force and she fought back tears before spitting blood out onto the curb of the road. "Let her go, she's nothing if not annoying."

Rod let her go and the group left her to drop down on her knees, holding her aching, bruised cheek that bled inside from where her teeth had bit into her cheek.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time with this half baked prostitute."

'_This guy...no...'_ She thought, "There's no way a kid like you could be Tiger's leader. You look no more than a few months older than me!"

"..." he glared but left, tossing a few words over his shoulders, "That's what everyone says, before I pop a bullet into their skull." He turned with a gun drawn and Kagome had no time to run before a searing pain ripped through her chest. Her cry was heard by anyone in a fifty mile radius. Her heart beating ten miles a minute as her world shadowed around her and she dropped to her knees.

"_**KAGOME!"**_

_Her world faded into nothing before she lost consciousness._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Please be kind, read and review! SANKYU! ^-^''**


	2. Interrogation of My Life

**Title:** She Doesn't Give A Damn

**Summary:** Kagome was the queen of Kataka Junior High, she had friends, though none good, and she had a reputation, equally not good; she had a boyfriend, albeit, he too was not good, and she had grades, those were good...she partied, and got into a few...situations, but she was cool with it. Until she had to move, and now...She was the new girl at Whammy Tech, and is rooming with a complete...NERD!

**Anime:** InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing:** Kagome/Matt...Sooner or later

**Genre:** Drugs/Romance/Action

**Rated:** M S T for ….Many Sexual Themes *M*

**-x-x-x-**

**Interrogation of My Life**

**-x-x-x-**

'_How did this happen...'_ Kagome stared up at the florescent light dangling above her. She was dressed in a simple white tank and blue jeans with a black Ed Hardy skull sweat jacket and simple plain white converses. She sat in a stone room with little ventilation and again...an annoying florescent light that was swinging back and forth above her.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention to a slightly older gentleman with peppering hair in a strict cut with a mustache lining his upper lip and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore a grey business suit and black polished shoes.

Another man, much younger, joined them a few seconds later, wearing a grayish blue suit, with black hair that stopped just above his shoulders and brown eyes on a young and kind looking face. The suit was obviously name brand, along with his shoes, both Armani.

"My name is Soichiro Yagami, call me Chief Yagami; this is my partner, Touta Matsuda, call him whatever you like."

"..." She stared at the older gentleman, waiting quietly for him to continue as he took a seat across from her.

"If you could, please state your name, age and present address."

"..."

Touta smiled, "You're not a suspect. We're simply investigating here. Just help us understand what happened and then you can go."

"I'm not interested in helping you understand what happened."

"..." Touta frowned, "Why not?" Her eyes met his and his heart slowly began to break at the sight of her tears.

"Two days ago, I woke up in a hospital with my mother crying over me, and a bullet wound a quarter of an inch from my heart. Three police officers have come to my medical room requesting a few words, including Mr. Yagami's _intern son_...and each time I asked a question, they would look at me, then ignore me and go back to asking me questions. Why...should I help you...when no one here will answer one god damned question!"

Touta sat down next to Soichiro and smiled, "What is your question?"

"...what happened...after I was shot..."

"...well, according to a passing gentleman, the group of men you were talking to, when one pulled a gun on you, went not far around the corner where a bunch of gunshots and screaming could be heard. It seems that you got in the middle of a conflict between crews. Three were killed, two injured and about eight thrown in jail."

"...who...who were the three killed, or the two injured...what about the eight in jail?"

"I'll answer your questions after you answer mine." Touta had really taken hold of the situation, watching as she battled herself inside before nodding. "How are you involved with the Tigers and Spiders?"

"...I'm not..."

"Oh?"

"I was in the wrong place...at the wrong time. I just knew a few of the members from school. Like...Yura...she was in more than a few of my classes."

"So...you knew she was in a gang?" Soichiro asked.

"..."

Touta smiled, "Please, answer the Chief's question, Miss. Higurashi."

"...yes, the tattoo on her shoulder was kind of a dead give away. She was part of the Spiders..."

Touta nodded, "I see, and how did you find out?"

"Have you ever seen a white shirt after swim class?"

"Uh..." His cheeks became flushed and he looked down at his hands, "I think I've got the general idea."

'_No...That was the first time I saw the tattoo...not how I found out about it though. It's a little hard not to notice something you've participated in...'_ She thought back to the first time she'd met them...how she had helped in a shooting...though...no casualties.

"Alright then, what were you doing in that part of the city at the time of the gun shootings?"

"I was on my way home, and I sometimes get lost in thought and wander...I had done so on that day and took a different route home and had accidently run into someone..."

_**Kagome stumbled and glanced up a bit. A boy with blonde hair to his shoulder and bangs side swept glared at her with piercing blue orbs. She looked at his slender figure and started to second guess her **__**'boy'**__** theory.**_

"Someone...?" Touta pushed forward for a better answer.

"I'm not...sure who...I don't remember..." She looked down at her hands that lay on the table, twiddling her fingers in thought.

_**"Move," His voice only helped her 'boy' theory, rough and hard. She moved out of his way and watched as a group walked after him.**_

"Can't you think back...or remember anything? Hair color? Eye color? Anything?"

_**Blonde hair to his shoulder.**_

"No..."

_**Piercing blue orbs.**_

"I can't recall..."

_**His voice...rough and hard.**_

"I can't recall anything..."

_**The blonde turned back and frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"**_

She looked up at Touta.

"I see...Chief?"

"Well, everything I ask seems to be ignored...but...we had multiple students claiming to see you leave campus grounds with the members of the Spider Gang. Even riding back seat on the motorcycle of a boy member by the name of Bankotsu Shinichi, is that true?"

"..." She looked at Soichiro and laughed, "I told you, I was friends with a few of them."

"Yes...but, were you ever anything more to them?" Soichiro asked.

"...I am Bankotsu's girlfriend. They kept me in the dark with all of their...midnight adventures...and their gun brawls."

"I see, we have no charges to hold you here..." Touta stood and smiled, "Thank you for all of your help. You are free to go, if we hear anything─"

"Touta-San..."

Touta jumped at the use of his first name and turned to the girl across from him. "Uh...yes?"

"You haven't told me...who was killed, and injured...and arrested."

"...the three injured, were Yura Ariatogi, Hitomi Kagewaki and Nate Rivers."

'_Yura, and...Naraku!' _Her eyes widened at the name of her best friend and the...real name...of the Spider Leader, Naraku.

"I'll assume you knew one of them."

"...y-yes, Yura..."

Soichiro dipped his head a bit, "Ah, you mentioned her earlier."

She nodded.

Touta sighed, "The eight that were arrested...Inuyasha Taisho, Hiten Raijuu, Teru Mikami, Jakotsu Shinichi, Kiyomi Takada, Hakudoshi Akago, Kagura Ryuuja and Kohaku Taijiya...do you know any of them?"

"...yes...Inuyasha...Hiten...Jakotsu...Hakudoshi...Kagura...and Kohaku..."

"..." Touta stared at her for a moment before continuing, "The two killed...Rod Ross..."

_**"Quiet! Rod, check her for a mark,"**_

"...was he...part of the Tiger's?"

"Hm?" Touta looked in thought for a moment before giving a small nod, "Yes, I believe he was."

"...w-who else?"

"Bankotsu Shinichi..."

"..." Her eyes began filling with tears, stinging painfully at her eyes before falling mercilessly to the table. 'Bankotsu...?'

_**"Ready?"**_

_**"Hm?" She turned and was met with warm lips against hers.**_

"Oh god..." She leaned forward, her hair falling and covering her face in a way that hid her tears and reddening cheeks. She let her hands rub her arms before gripping painfully at them in an attempt to stop crying, her body trembling at the thought of her boyfriend._ "Bankotsu..."_

Touta and Soichiro excused themselves, but not before Touta gave her one last glance over his shoulders.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, Kagome stood with her mother dressed in black, standing before a coffin with a man her mother had never seen lying peacefully inside.

"Excuse me..."

Kagome turned sadly to a kind looking woman who held the hand of a little girl with a tan tint to her skin, red hair and baby blue eyes. "Yes?"

"How did you know Rod?"

"Oh...I met him...the day he died...He is partly why I'm alive." She smiled halfheartedly, _'The other part mainly being luck...'_

"I see," The woman had fair skin and red hair with blue eyes. "I'm Anita Ross, his wife, and this is Umeko, our daughter."

Kagome smiled and crouched down before the little girl, holding her hand out to her, she smiled when the little girl took her hand. "Your daddy must have been a wonderful man, to have such a beautiful family."

The child smiled and clutched her mothers black skirt bashfully.

Kagome stood back up and bowed, "I wish I could stay longer, but I'm moving today. I'm sorry for your loss, if...if you ever need anything..." Kagome held out a school identification card for the woman; it had her full name, cell phone and e-mil on it in neat letters.

"Thank you,"

Kagome bowed once more before leaving after her mother.

"Kagome," Her mom glanced back..."Are you sure you want to do this?"

"...yes." She would be moving in with her Aunt Midoriko, and would stay with her until ready to move back. She would also be going to the local high school there. Though, it was a Tech school...it was better than going to a school that could only bring back sad memories.

"...Alright then...but, I heard that a couple delinquent groups go to the school you'll be attending."

"No better than the delinquent groups that attend the one I _was_ going to."

"...yes...I suppose that's true..."

It was an hour's drive away, so it's not like she'd never see her mother again...she just...couldn't stand to stay where she was.

Not right now...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter and she's going to school! Please read and review and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible with 106 stories! ^_^''**


	3. Whammy Tech

**Title:** She Doesn't Give A Damn

**Summary:** Kagome was the queen of Kataka Junior High, she had friends, though none good, and she had a reputation, equally not good; she had a boyfriend, albeit, he too was not good, and she had grades, those were good...she partied, and got into a few...situations, but she was cool with it. Until she had to move, and now...She was the new girl at Whammy Tech, and is rooming with a complete...NERD!

**Anime:** InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing:** Kagome/Matt...Sooner or later

**Genre:** Drugs/Romance/Action

**Rated:** M S T for ….Many Sexual Themes *M*

**-x-x-x-**

**Whammy Tech**

**-x-x-x-**

_'It isn't really a matter of wanting to go...as it was...needing to go...Bankotsu was my boyfriend, so I had to pay my respects.'_

"Kagome, why do you care?" Her mother stood once more behind her. "He was a bad influence on you, its better this way."

_'I can't answer her without causing a scene before the family...'_ Kagome moved towards the mother who was devastated and bowed in respect.

"Oh, Kagome!" The woman took her into a hug and held her as her tears fell. Kagome's finally gave in and rolled down her cheeks unyieldingly. "There's something I need to give you...Kagome."

Kagome frowned, but excused herself from her mother and followed Mrs. Shinichi upstairs to Bankotsu's room. A thin long black velveteen box lay alone on his made bed. She had spent a few nights in this room, without her mother knowing, of course. Mrs. Shinichi knew that they wouldn't do something sexual while she was asleep, she hadn't minded their _sleepovers_. However, one night, she had shared a most passionate night in bed with her boyfriend.

"He would want you to have this...since...he had spent so long picking it out. It was for your two year anniversary..."

Kagome looked at the box and hesitantly picked it up and opened the box to reveal a vibrant round stone of Aquamarine that sat center stage of a ring of distinctive diamonds that gave a delicious sparkle to the eye. It was breathtaking, and it was all that she had left of him. The pendent sat centered on a white gold 14 carat, 18 inch chain. "...it's beautiful..." Her eyes began filling with tears and she had to cover her face with her hands to hide them from the already heartbroken mother.

"May I put it on you, dear?"

"...please..." She handed the necklace to her and lifted her hair. When it was clasped, she let her hair fall back around her waist and fingered the necklace with a sad smile. "I'll cherish it forever...and even longer than that..."

"...he loved you so much...Kagome. He would come home and talk nonstop about you...thank you..."

"Hm?"

"You made him so happy while he was with you..."

"I...can't think of anything I might have done that would make him so happy."

"Sweetheart...all you had to do was be you...and you did that wonderfully."

"...thank you, Mrs. Shinichi."

"Please, you are like a daughter. Call me mom, okay."

"Alright," She hugged the older woman, "I'll be moving in with my Aunt after this. My stuff is packed and ready. I won't be moving far...just...away from my mother."

"Oh? Dear, what's wrong?"

"She's pleased that he's gone...said he was a bad influence on me...I can't stand it! I loved him so much! Not once did she care about how I felt!"

"Dear..."

"I'm sorry, mom, I should go." With that, she pulled from the woman's embrace and left.

"Kagome..."

She paused and turned around.

"Not for a second, should you forget how much Bankotsu loved you...and how...he would want for you to move on and be happy. Don't live your life in the past dear...what's done is done, and he won't come back...move on...smile..."

"...I don't think...it's that easy..."

Kagome left with her mother a few minutes later, her luggage in the trunk of the car they drove and Kagome could only stare silently out the window.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Days Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on her new bed in the two story house she would be staying in. Her Aunt was downstairs in the kitchen talking with her principal-to-be on the phone. Today was her first day at Whammy Tech, and she would be meeting with a student to show her around. Mind you, she figured that she could ditch the person and just show herself around.

"Kagome..."

She glanced up to see her Aunt standing at her doorway with a smile, "The student's name is Matt Jeevas, are you sure about taking up a Dorm? You know, it's not a problem if you want to stay here..."

"I'll be fine, I'll check in every Saturday...I need this...I don't want to be near anyone, and my roommate and I will have different schedules, so we'll barely see each other."

"...alright then. Um, I have two cars, so, you can have the red Honda while attending Whammy Tech. I only need one car."

"Are you sure?"

Midoriko held out a car key and car fob attached to a small green keychain that hooked onto pants or purses.

"Thank you..."

"It's really the least I could do. You have gone through so much...Kagome; while you may want to remember those you've lost, don't forget to remember yourself. Your friends, your boyfriend...they would want you safe and happy."

"So I've been told." Kagome hugged her Aunt and grabbed her backpack. "Matt, that was my tour guides name?"

"Yes, he's...uh...well, I'll let you find out. Call me when you get there, and after you settle into your dorm..." She smiled mischievously as Kagome took the keys handed to her.

"Alright," Kagome's other things had already been taken to the school and her dorm, she had her dorm key in her pocket, it had two rooms, a living area, bathroom and a kitchen. This obviously meant she'd have a roommate, and she could only hope whoever her roommate was, she was quiet.

**-x-x-x-**

_'A little bit gaudy...isn't it?'_ Kagome looked up at the gray stone walls of the school, the single tower front and center that had a spiraling staircase no doubt; she couldn't imagine a ladder for something so tall.

"Higurashi?"

She rolled her eyes at the formality and turned to see an auburn red haired boy with a pair of orange tinted goggles over his eyes, keeping her from seeing the actual color of his eyes. He looked to be the same age as herself, maybe a little older, but that seem to be only physically as he pushed the buttons of a handheld game console. He wore a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black cargo boots on his feet. In his arms was a faux fur lined tan vest, she assumed he took it off with the weather warming up from its early cool.

"Are you done assessing me?"

She quirked a brow, at the fair skinned boy, _'Probably only leaves his dorm to go to classes...that's if he doesn't sleep through them altogether...'_ She smirked, "Yeah, I'm done...assessing you."

He clicked a few buttons and turned his game off before stuffing it into his back pocket and smiling at her, "Great, I already know everything about you, so I finished before you even arrived. Shall we?" He pointed his thumb back at the school.

"Guess that means you are Matt."

"Yes, that would seem to be the case."

"..." She frowned, "You've got a fast tongue..."

"Thank you, it comes with having the type of friend I do."

"Ah..."

She followed him through the school as he pointed out the classes of her first Semester according to her Schedule and at some point he'd even laughed and muttered something under his breath that she hadn't caught.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time, "Damn," He pocketed the phone again and yawned, "You saw that tower out front?"

"How could I miss it?"

"Right, well look. You need authorization to it. Whammy Tech is split into two divisions. There is another building next to us, it's for the Whammy Intelligence; students in the Intelligence are the top students of all the classes. Each of us receives a number on our grade sheets after every exam, that's our rank. For instance, I'm number two, and my friend is number one. The top three in the ranks are automatically in the Intelligence, so...good luck with that."

"What is the Intelligence?"

"...have you met our home room professor yet?"

"No,"

"Well, he does a side job as a Detective, and the Intelligence is a bunch of the brightest students being placed in teams of three or four, depending on the amount of students, and their group is given a case that he's already solved and are assigned to crack the case within the allotted time. Pretty much, he's giving us the chance to make a niche in the detective field. The top three are given some of the harder cases, but...that's because they are considered geniuses...it's all a bunch of wasted time, in my personal opinion...but..." He pulled out his game as they continued walking, "That's just my opinion."

_'I'm sure it is...'_ She sighed, "Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me to my dorm? I would like to place my baggage down, it's not heavy, but holding it for so long is starting to upset my arm."

He glanced back at her and realization seemed to kick in as he gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry," He led her to the far left hall and up the stairs to the third floor. "So, four floors, third and fourth are dorms, we are on the fourth," He pointed to another set of stairs, "We are given elevator keys, but...it's easier to take the stairs, personally...the elevators are too crowded so..."

"Yeah, I think I can understand why. Why walk when you can stand still and let an elevator do all the work, right?"

"Well, yes...that seems to be the way the students here think..."

"So...what's in the tower, you never said..."

"Like I said, you need authorization, but...to sum it up, it's files; an archive of cases and criminal records...only a select few in the Intelligence have access to it, and the teachers of course."

"Who gives authorization?"

"Professor Lawliet, he's our homeroom professor. He and Professor Yagami are in charge of the Intelligence, but even Yagami can't give out access to the tower."

"I see..." She looked at the dorms as they passed one right after the other. "How do you know where we are going?"

He laughed a bit under his breath, "I was informed of your dorm this morning,"

"Oh..."

"Here," he pulled a key from his pocket and slipped it into the handle before turning and unlocking it. Opening the door, he walked inside and held the door open for her.

"You have a master key or something?"

"Master key? Nah, this is my dorm too," He smiled, holding his hand out to her, "Matt Jeevas, I'm your roommate."

She shook his hand in a daze as he pulled her inside and let the door shut before taking a seat on the couch and going back to his game.

"I should mention this, a copy of our dorm key was made, and one of my friends has it, that way, he can come in when he needs a safe place to stay."

"Safe...place?"

"Yeah, like you, he was mixed up in some stuff..." He gave a cheerless laugh, "Well...more than just mixed up in...ah, it really doesn't matter. Look, your classes start at nine, right?"

Kagome pulled her schedule out and checked her first class over, "Yeah..." She let her eyes rove the page, "It looks like my classes end at six, that's with lunch at one..."

"Yeah, we have a similar schedule...so we'll be seeing a lot of each other in school."

"How do you know?"

"I hacked into the school database and looked up my new roommate." He let himself lay stretched out on the couch with his head on the arm of the couch. "You've had a lot going on lately, don't you?"

"..." She glared, walking up to the couch she dropped her luggage in his lap and watched like clockwork effect as he sprung forward in pain.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"...stay out of my past, stay out of my personal life and stay away from me." She took her bag and tossed it over her shoulder, "Which room is mine?"

"...the one on the left..." He pointed, face red as he tried to hold in his pain from the throbbing of his lower regions.

"You would do good to forget everything you read about me, Matt...Not everything is as you read." She slammed the door to her room shut.

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, letting her fingers trace the necklace around her slender neck..._'This weekend...I'll visit Jakotsu, Kagura...Naraku, Yura...and the others...I also need to keep my promise and check in with Aunt Midoriko...so...I'll stop by her place first, then head to the police station to find out where I can go to visit them.'_ She looked to see a blank post board and smiled, pulling out a note book with ready to tear pages inside, she wrote down a quick note and grabbed a thumbtack before placing it on the board.

**_Aunt Midoriko (Saturdays)_**

**_Visitation: Hospital & Police (Weekends)_**

**_Call Mom (Every Sunday)_**

Below the post board was a dry erase board, she grabbed a black dry erase marker and began to write a few more things.

**_Monday – Friday: Whammy Tech 1st Semester Schedule_**

**Network and Computer Security:**** 9:00am – 10:50am**

**Information Technology I:**** 11:00am – 12:50pm**

**LUNCH: 1:00pm – 1:50pm**

**French I: ****2:00pm – 3:50pm**

**Program Analysis:**** 4:00pm – 5:50pm**

She stared at the schedule, and then neatly, in the corner, she wrote in hiragana:

**_REMEMBER_**

**_THE_**

**_DAY_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I_**

**_DIED_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've gotten back into my Death Note phase, YAY~!**

**Matt: *lights a cigarette* You aren't really planning to make me a nerd...are you?**

**Me: ...no?**

**Matt: *Gives a sideways glance at authoress* Something in your tone causes me to doubt your word. Hey! How am I number two! I'm always number three!**

**Me: Near is one...Matt is two...um...**

**Mello: WHAT! YOU MADE ME THIRD!**

**Near: Once more, Mello is jumping to conclusions...Authoress-Sama did not say that Mello was third, you assumed.**

**Mello: *Fumming* SHUT THE FUCK UP SHEEP BOY!**

**Near: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Matt: So?**

**Mello: Yes, I would like to know why I'm not number two!**

**Me: You want to be number two?**

**Mello: YES!**

**Me, Matt, Near: ...**

**Mello: NO!**

**Me, Matt, Near: ...**

**Mello: DAMN IT, SHUT UP!**

**Me: _'I'm going to let him cool off...maybe I should think before I speak...'_**

**Near: Mello should calm down...**

**Matt: Uh...Near, maybe you shouldn't talk.**

**Mello: *Bites into chocolate bar, glaring heatedly at Near***

**Near: Perhaps Matt has a point.**

**Me: Yeah...so, anyways, please read and review, Sankyu~! ^_^''**


	4. Oh, he's THAT kind of Gamer

**Title:** She Doesn't Give A Damn

**Summary:** Kagome was the queen of Kataka Junior High, she had friends, though none good, and she had a reputation, equally not good; she had a boyfriend, albeit, he too was not good, and she had grades, those were good...she partied, and got into a few...situations, but she was cool with it. Until she had to move, and now...She was the new girl at Whammy Tech, and is rooming with a complete...NERD!

**Anime:** InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing:** Kagome/Matt...Sooner or later

**Genre:** Drugs/Romance/Action

**Rated:** M S T for ….Many Sexual Themes *M*

**-x-x-x-**

**=.=...Oh...he's THAT kind of Gamer...**

**-x-x-x-**

_~BLEEP~BLOOP~_

'_...'_ Kagome lay staring up exhaustedly at the ceiling, glancing from the corner of her eyes at the alarm clock that was on the side table next to her bed.

_~BLOOP~BLOOP~_

'_3:58 AM...'_ She yawned, tired eyes blinking before she finally sat up in an almost haunted manner.

_~BING~BING~BING~BING~BLEEP~BLOOP~_

She placed her feet on the hard carpet of the room before silently shuffling across the room to the door, swinging it open, she took note immediately of her _roommates' _odd sitting position. On the couch, his legs were over the back, his head touching the floor.

Walking up to him so the she was in his precise line of vision, she glared tiredly down at him.

He pressed pause on his game before turning his attention to the girl, red tinted his cheeks at the clothes she wore, and the view he was getting from his upside-down place.

"Listen Jeevas, I don't particularly sleep often, so when I do, I prefer to get at least eight hours, but being that your damn game has kept me up since I laid down for bed at eleven, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SLEEP! Now...I don't know whether you've ever had to deal with a pissed off teenage girl before, but if you don't _turn_..._off_..._that_..._annoying_..._game_...I can promise you, your experience with me will _not_ be one you'll soon _forget_." Her eyes narrowed dangerously before she turned and left.

The remainder of her four hours of sleep was met with silence.

**-x-x-x-**

Matt stared at the door of Kagome Higurashi. Really, what had they been thinking, placing a temperamental girl like _that_ in _his_ dorm? He wasn't a social prince; in fact, he'd been described on more than just a few occasions, as socially retarded. It wasn't that he couldn't talk to people, or didn't know how...it was that he had nothing to say to anyone outside of his circle. Yeah...he had a circle...however small it was...

It was now 8:50 AM and he was just staring at the door. She hadn't come out yet, and he was sure she had class the same time he did. Sighing, he knocked on her door and waited patiently. No answer...he placed his hand on the door knob when it suddenly swung open and was wrenched out of his hands.

Kagome stood dressed in blue jeans, black tinny shoes and a light blue sweater; over her shoulders was a beige messenger bag that was most likely filled with the books of her semester classes.

"..."

He gave a small smile, stepping out of her way as she strolled past him. "Sleep well last night?"

"..." She turned to look him over; he was wearing a similar outfit as yesterday, only a black and green long sleeved shirt was different in his look today. "Mm,"

He watched her leave their dorm before grabbing his own bag and taking off after her.

"Kagome~!" He called, dodging the students that were rushing to their own classes. "Kagome!" She turned the corner and he couldn't help but chuckle. _'Does she realize that we have the same class?'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat down in the back of the classroom of her first class of the day; finally free of the annoyance that had kept her up throughout the night and most of the morning before school.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sur─!" Her eyes widened and she turned horror stricken eyes to the auburn red haired boy who had caused her to only obtain a little less than four hours of sleep. "...you..."

"Hehe," He sat down next to her and placed his bag on the back of his chair before tilting it back onto the back legs. He pulled out his game and set to work on the preceding level he'd been working on defeating when she came out this morning. Only, he had it muted, unlike before.

"..." She turned back to the front with a sigh, _'This must be punishment...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"The phenomenon of cybercrime is as old as computers themselves. As soon as the first computer networks were built, some people were looking for ways to exploit them for their own illegal purposes. In your 'Scene of the Cybercrime: Computer Forensics Handbook', we will trace the history of cybercrime from the days of standalone computers to the present, and discover what we can learn from this history that will help us build a more secure online future."

Matt ignored most of what the teacher was saying, making little side notes every other sentence. Instead, he decided to think back to something a little more entertaining. The girl that was sitting next to him and the view he got this morning.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_Matt had noticed the presence in front of him, pausing his game before turning his attention to the girl. He had immediately felt his cheeks heat at the view he was getting from his upside-down position on the couch. She was wearing a figure sleeping shirt that went just past the necessities, and had he been sitting right, would have covered up...said...necessities. No, instead, he got an eyeful of deep indigo cotton underwear that went amazing with her complexion. Oh hell, he didn't know if that was true, he just 'admired' the view._

"_Listen Jeevas, I don't particularly sleep often, so when I do, I prefer to get at least eight hours, but being that your damn game has kept me up since I laid down for bed at eleven, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SLEEP! Now...I don't know whether you've ever had to deal with a pissed off teenage girl before, but if you don't turn...off...that...annoying...game...I can promise you, your experience with me will not be one you'll soon forget."_

_He watched her eyes narrow dangerously before she turned and left. Still in the same position, he stared at her door before pulling himself up, suddenly dizzy from the excess blood flow to his head and sudden blood flow to the rest of his body._

_**-x-x-x-end-x-x-x-flashback-x-x-x-**_

"Mr. Jeevas,"

He snapped out of his little reminiscence and looked to the teacher who now stood by his desk; Kagome wasn't even paying attention to his obliviousness in class.

"Yes ma'am?"

"...did you not hear me? Or were you even paying attention?" She eyed his handheld console before holding her hand out.

He sighed, handing it forward to the older woman.

"Is my class so boring that you have to bring these infestations of senselessness to my classroom? This will not help you in the future, and in no way does it make you smarter."

"Ma'am, it helps me think."

"HA!" She glared, "Do you take me a fool? I wasn't born yesterday boy!" She crossed her arms, staring at him from over her spectacles for a good while before sighing, "Let's have a little quiz then. Answer at least five of my ten questions accurately...and you can have your _toy_ back."

"Sure," He smiled, "I'll answer any question you give."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned, side glancing from the corner of her eyes. _'Didn't he say that he was number two or something like that in rank here? That's intelligence...does this woman not know?'_

"First question, we'll start with a simple one. In detail, tell me, what is Cybercrime?"

"..." He sighed.

The teacher smirked and made to walk away.

"Cyber crime encompasses any criminal act dealing with computers and networks, and it is more formally called hacking. Cyber crime also includes traditional crimes conducted through the Internet. For example; hate crimes, telemarketing and Internet fraud, identity theft, and credit card account thefts are considered to be cyber crimes when the illegal activities are committed through the use of a computer and the Internet."

The woman turned wide eyes to the teen boy of seventeen years old as he continued.

"It is a criminal activity committed on the internet. This is a broad term that describes everything from electronic cracking to denial of service attacks that cause electronic commerce sites to lose money."

"...I see, so you've got a little Technology Savvy...Well then, what are the three major categories of Cybercrime?"

"The three major categories are Cybercrimes against persons, Cybercrimes against property and Cybercrimes against government."

"Tell me, what is the Scope of Cyber Law & Corporate Law in the near future?"

"..." He smiled, "As now-a-days' computer and internet are used widely, so obviously there is crime in the net world; to prevent them, there should be a law for that. So it will have more demand in the near future. Corporate Law and Cyber Law both will have scope in the near future provided we have a good command over them. Study of law needs day-to-day updating...which...doesn't happen as often as it should. That's why...so many hackers get away with Cybercrime."

** -x-x-x-**

Kagome listened to the questionnaire continue before the woman finally asked her last question, twenty minutes till the bell signaled.

"..." The teacher tossed his console back and he smirked before catching it.

"You're new, aren't you,"

"As a teacher, no, to this school, yes. Why does it matter?"

"Nothing really, but you should really look into the school rankings, you shouldn't challenge one of the top three rankers, especially at the subject they excel at."

_**~BRRIIIIIIIIIIINNG~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat down in her next class, Information Technology 1. Once more, her _friend_ was joining her.

"Mind if I s─"

"Why ask? You're going to sit there anyways,"

"...true." He smiled, "You couldn't still be mad at me,"

"Sure I could." She said, glaring at him. "I lost four hours of sleep to your incessant noise making; I'm positive that I could manage a few more hours."

"...just wait till its game night."

**~BAM~ **

"..." Kagome removed her hands from the heavy book that now lay on her desk. She turned her eyes once more to Matt and just stared. _'Game...night...?'_

"ALRIGHT~!"

The two jumped and turned to see a woman about twenty years old.

"I'm your Information Technology 1 and...If I have you next semester, unless I get fired, which I doubt I ever will...I'll be your Information Technology 2 teacher. SO! Let's get started! Those new to Information Technology can get a good foundation in the technical language and concepts behind it in this course; I hope we all will have a wonderful time this semester, and more importantly, I hope that when you leave to your next semester, you will leave with all the things you need to be prepared for your next classes." She turned to the board and wrote on it with a dry erase marker, **_Mrs. Matsuda / Mrs. M_** "My name is Sayu Matsuda, you all probably know my brother, and if you don't, you will; Light Yagami. He'll be holding a presentation for anyone interested in taking the Intelligence Exam, so if you are interested, it'll be held in the auditorium at noon tomorrow. Not everyone will get in, so don't get your hopes up."

Kagome took down the time and place before closing her notebook and listening to her teacher continue on with her lecture.

It would be like this with all of her classes. She was used to zoning out, yet hearing everything, and in doing that, she always aced her tests. She actually thought that this was a good trait to have; mind you, when she was interested in something, she paid more attention.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had finally figured out how many classes would be tormented with the presence of Matt Jeevas, and it was depressing to think...that out of all four of her semester classes...only one of them was Matt free. Sadly, that meant only six out of eight hours spent in her classes, were also spent dealing with Matt's constant...breathing...then of course, after classes...she would return to her dorm...where she would end up spending another five hours in his presence before going to bed.

Kagome sighed, _'The only class he isn't in with me is my French class...'_

"Kagome!" Kagome froze, the familiar voice called her to turn, the person behind her, was someone she had been _friends_ with before she'd met the Spiders.

"Misa..."

"Oh, YAY! KAGOME~!" She jumped Kagome and wrapped her arms tightly around her in a hug.

"...Misa...what are you doing...at a Tech school?"

"Hmm?" The slightly ditzy blonde glanced around, "Is that why so many nerdy people are here?"

"...Um...yeah..." Kagome sighed, she had forgotten the type of friends she had once had.

"Oh, well I'm here to see my boyfriend, Light!"

"Light, Light Yagami?"

"YEAH! THAT'S HIM!"

"How old is he?"

Misa smiled, "Twenty-four!"

"And you're seventeen still, right?"

"That's right~!"

"Misa...that's..." Kagome looked at the happy blonde, _'That's pedophilia...'_ She sighed, "That's great..." She smiled. _'I can't bring her off her high; I'll just talk to her later about keeping it under wraps till she's eighteen.'_

Misa grinned, "Putting that aside, you and I should go out for a girls night! How about Friday!"

"Friday? Sure...I guess that'll be fine."

"YAY! I'll come here at eight on Friday and meet you at the front entrance of the school then! See ya~" She smiled, running off.

'_See ya...'_

**-x-x-x-**

It was nine at night; Kagome was lying on the couch reading _'A Study in Hacking'_, a random book that Matt had lying around.

"Shit~! You guys need to pay attention! Sacrilegious the Dark Noble isn't your every day walk in the park; and if we _all_ die, then we have to restart this damn raid from the beginning! Hex, rez Morty and use a group heal. Morty, since you're the tank, it's only _crucial_ that you _don't_ die! Seriously guys, you're all playing like no0bs,"

Kagome raised a brow, watching the auburn red head who sat on the floor in front of the couch. There were at least three things to that entire dialogue that she didn't understand. He had a headset and mouth speaker on with his eyes glued to his laptop screen.

"Morty let me spell it out for you, R...T...F...M!"

Kagome frowned, "What's that mean?"

She could hear the voices on the other side of his headphones; he side glanced at her before turning his attention back to the game.

"It means, Read the Fucking Manual, he's going in throwing ineffective attacks at the final Boss and it's doing little to no damage. I'm surprised he hasn't been wiped out again. Oh...wait...nope, there he goes. Somebody rez the idiot again, he must have rocks in that thick skull of his. Hm?"

Kagome watched the characters move across the screen, just barely listening to his gamer friends.

"She's my roommate." He answered, Kagome leaned closer to hear the questions.

"_You've got a girl roommate?"_

"_Shiiiia~t, how many teachers did you have to pay off to land that? Oh, wait...or is she one of those tubby rejects?"_

"She's definitely no tubby reject, and she can hear you. Also, the school system here chooses dorm mates at random."

"_Lucky!"_

"We are in the middle of a fight, think we could get back to it?" Matt asked irritably.

"_Sure!"_ It was quiet for a moment, _"So...what's she look like?"_

"Black hair, blue eyes." He growled out.

"_Come on man, details~! Is she cute and innocent, or a firecracker? Small A chest, or perhaps those nice 38D's? Fair skin? Freckles?"_

"What the hell Hex! This isn't the time...SHIT!"

Kagome watched as all the HP and PP points were wiped out on all the players and they were sent back to their _lair_.

"_...so?"_

He sighed, glancing to Kagome, he eyes her before answering earnestly, "She's rude, cranky, not anywhere near sweet and innocent, body to kill for, somewhere between fair complexion and sun kissed, no freckles...that I'm aware of, bright baby blue eyes, raven black hair down to the middle of her back. She's temperamental, usually quiet, can be loud, maybe a 32 C or 38C...somewhere in there, and she holds grudges like..._him_."

"_...well now, it's like a female version of your boyfriend."_

"Let us not refer to him as such. He's just a guy friend."

"_Right, guy or not, I'd tap that."_

"Try and _'tap that'_ and he'll pop a bullet in your head."

"_Any prize worth getting usually requires a risk."_

"And a promised death?"

"_..."_

"Didn't think so." Matt stretched, "Look, I'll talk with you another night, bid those morons good night for me."

"_Will do,"_

"Talk to you later, Hex."

"_Adieu Matt,"_

He closed his laptop and looked back at Kagome to see she'd fallen asleep with his book slightly opened in her hand. He stood and placed his laptop on the table before walking into his room, pulling a thick comforter from the small closet provided in his room, he returned to her side and draped it over her. Taking his book, he closed it and placed it on the table too before turning in for the night. He was irritated with how the raid went, and didn't particularly feel like gamming anymore tonight. No, instead, he would let sleep take him...early...for a change.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed! It's 11:07 PM now, and I need sleep. I need to be at work at 6:00 AM tomorrow...*cries pitifully to self in dark shady corner*...I don't want to go to work! Needless to say, I'm too tired to right much more, so please review, I'll update sooner with the more reviews I get, Sankyu~ ^_^''**


	5. Partner Projectand Friday Night!

**Title:** She Doesn't Give A Damn

**Summary:** Kagome was the queen of Kataka Junior High, she had friends, though none good, and she had a reputation, equally not good; she had a boyfriend, albeit, he too was not good, and she had grades, those were good...she partied, and got into a few...situations, but she was cool with it. Until she had to move, and now...She was the new girl at Whammy Tech, and is rooming with a complete...NERD!

**Anime:** InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing:** Kagome/Matt...Sooner or later

**Genre:** Drugs/Romance/Action

**Rated:** M S T for ….Many Sexual Themes *M*

**-x-x-x-**

**Partner Project...and Friday Night!**

**-x-x-x-**

_**~BINK~**_

Kagome glanced to her left. Matt had just left to get his bag from his room and his laptop that sat on the counter where she was cooking just went off. She read the tiny window before calling out to her roommate, "Matt! You've got mail!"

He walked back a moment later and clicked the window and watched his e-mail window pop up and frowned, "This is a message from the Crisis Management Alert Notification System. It say's, 'please be advised of the following: The National Weather Service has issued a weather advisory until noon today. All Tokyo and Kyoto campuses are open, though we urge you to use caution while out doors. We strongly advise students to avoid roadways due to the hazardous road conditions. If taking off is an option within your class-unit, we encourage that option. For those that commute, please be aware that there will be limited cafeteria services. Facilities will continue to monitor the situation throughout this event and provide updates.' So...basically, we can take the day off...but, we're already in the school, so we don't really have to."

"I'm going to classes," Kagome said, shouldering her bag. "Will you join me, or do you plan on using this as an excuse to play games with Hex?"

"Hmm...listen to teachers tell me things I already know...or play mmrpg's with my dear friend Hex...that's a real toughie...hmm..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I get it...tell Hex I said hi," She said, turning and leaving for her first class. _'On the plus side...I'm Matt free today!'_

"Kagome!"

She frowned and turned back to see Matt running after her with an envelope. "What's that?"

"Not even a few seconds after you left, one of the office aides dropped this off. I didn't know you tested for the Intelligence test..."

She took the envelope as he stopped in front of her. "Thought that I'd try it in passing, but that doesn't mean I passed."

"Actually, it does."

Kagome glanced to her left, a girl with brown hair in twin pigtails smiled brightly at her.

"Linda, what are you doing here?"

"Before that," The girl looked to Kagome, "Unless you have passed, you won't receive a letter from Mr. Lawliet," She looked back to Matt, "To answer your question, I was asked to get you and...the new number three..."

"New?" Matt glanced to Kagome and the envelope before taking it and tearing it open. "Miss. Higurashi, I am pleased to welcome you into the Intelligence burrow of Whammy Tech. Your GPA and average scoring in classes in group effort's and single assignments prove that you are more than cut out for third rank. An assessment will be held however, and with a partner, you will chance a case and depending on how well you fare, you will either drop or keep your rank. I expect to see you at 9:00 A.M, a note has already been sent to your first class of the day excusing your absence. L Lawliet,"

"..." Linda looked away with a frown.

"Weren't you rank three...Linda?"

"Not that it matter's anymore, but yes, I was."

"...damn..." He sighed, "However that also means I won't get to utilize the weather to its fullest potential." He put his hands in his pockets, "This sucks."

"...come on, Mr. Lawliet is waiting."

**-x-x-x-**

'_I'm missing first period...with this...teacher?'_ Kagome looked across the table where she sat, Matt beside her, and across from them was a teacher with black messy hair that went out all over the place in different directions and charcoal gray eyes that stared curiously and captivatingly at her. As if he had just found the sorceress stone or something...but that wasn't what got her so freaked out. It was the multitude of pastries and sweets that were laid out before him. He was putting together a sugar model of the tower, stairs included, while placing at random, gummy bears. It was weird...but enthralling at the same time. She couldn't draw her eyes away from his...abnormal...genius.

"Miss...Higurashi, right?" He asked, "Kagome is your given name, Higurashi is your mother's maiden name..."

Kagome frowned, "How do you─"

"Common knowledge," He interrupted, "Your father passed away of an unknown infirmity, to this day no one knows how exactly his life was taken. He was in his prime, healthier than an ox, or so they said...what went wrong..."

Matt looked curiously to Kagome who stared down at her hands that were in her lap.

"The doctor never found out _what_ was wrong, my father just...died...healthy, strong, young...he just, killed over one day while we were at the park. He was pushing me on the swing when I no longer felt the gentle push of his hands. I looked behind me...and there he was, lying on the ground...he looked scared. He died while waiting for the ambulance at the park...it was too late by the time they got there."

"I see, and...do you remember the name of the Doctor who'd been in charge of your father prior to his death?"

"...I think...Hojo...Hojo was his last name...I remember the nurse very well though. She was always flirting with my father...her name was Kiyuko. Mama said she and I shared an uncanny similarity in looks...but that we would always be different, in that...she was in her late twenty's at that time."

"I see...Kiyuko...she shares a similar name as your friend."

"...my...friend?"

"Miss...Kikyou...I believe."

'_Kikyou! How does he know of her?'_

"Please, don't be alarmed, Miss. Higurashi. I am kept well informed, but I have no intention of ever using the information I've gathered against you. I make it my job to know everything about everyone who I take an interest in. I like to know who I'm allowing into the Intelligence, you understand."

Kagome nodded, "Alright...but what does Kiyuko and Kikyou have to do with this...with why I'm here?"

"Nothing really...however, with a little digging, you may find something curious about your father's death. However, that's something you can look at on your own time, if you want. Right now, I'm going to propose something I have never given thought to until now. You've inspired me...once Mr. River's returns from the hospital, I will place, Mr. River's, Mr. Jeevas and yourself on one of the cases that the police department has been throwing at my heels. For now, Mr. Jeevas,"

Matt gave an 'hmn' of awareness, letting L know that he was listening, despite the game in his hand.

"I want you and Miss. Higurashi here to take part in a finished case. You will be given three days to finish it."

Matt sighed; he knew what that meant. _'The chances of me getting in any game time is...precarious at best.'_ Matt scrunched up his facial features, _'DAMN~ I'm starting to use annoying words!'_ He sighed again, "Yeah, I understand."

The two left after receiving the case and bidding farewell to the eccentric teacher.

"With that all said and done how about you and I skip classes today and get started on this case?"

Kagome opened the file that she held, they both had a copy. The first few sentences gave way to the case and she couldn't help but laugh at the given case. "Miasma...no one ever found out the guys' real name though...did they?"

"...don't think so, all that was ever on the letters left behind was the signature 'Miasma'." Matt pressed a couple buttons on his game. "Though, everyone was watching that trial go down eleven years back, why he'd have us play detective with it is beyond me. You know, Near says that everything he does is for a reason, so...ah, what the hell do I know." He saved his game before shutting it off as the two came to their room. Following her inside, he watched her move to the couch before sitting down.

"So, if I remember correctly, he was a 'lady killer', literally."

Matt laughed, "Yeah, he was also hospital friendly; that's where the majority of his patients wound up...before he had a final rendezvous with his relations before 'washing his hands' of the matter."

"Heh, you know, I think I was at the hospital when that was going on. I remember my mother always freaking out if I took off."

Matt looked to her, "Seriously?"

"Mm," She nodded, "My father had gone there for a check up of some sort, in fact, it was shortly after that check up that he died. Oh, if I think about it, there were a bunch of nurses rushing about, my mom was always nervous while there."

"Damn," He placed a notebook down before them and grinned, "You could have met history in the making,"

"Ha, funny." Taking a pencil, she took down her name and Matt's. "I wouldn't go as far as saying that I could have 'met history', Matt. He's just another murderer in this world of fuck ups."

The conversation strayed a bit, with little talk about the topic; the two began writing up the case and steps that were put to solving it. Kagome felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it from the fabricated confines. "Hello?"

"_It's Misa! You on your way?"_

Kagome looked to the clock and frowned, "Give me ten minutes,"

"_Kay, hurry up!"_

Kagome snapped her phone shut before standing and walking to her room.

Matt looked up from a file of victim names that he was reading. "Where are you going in this whether?"

"Out~!" She called before her door shut behind her. Dressing quickly, so not to keep Misa waiting, she pulled on a Scoop neck designed panel top with laced detail on back. The top ended above her midriff and belly button, giving a show of the glistening silver spider with ruby red eyes that dangled from a belly button ring. A pair of apple bottom black cargo Capri's and black Allison Stilettos finished her look. Her hair was down in silky strands. She was now straightening the locks to the best that she could. "I could probably get away with a hair cut, I'm starting to resemble the girl from the ring...humph..." Pulling her hair into a high pony tail, she gave a small nod before grabbing her bag, ID, and lip-gloss.

Matt watched her strut past him with a slight sway in her hips, watching till she vanished behind the door that shut and locked with the sound of her key inside. Matt frowned, looking outside, it was still pouring. "She couldn't seriously be going out in that..." Within an hour, he realized she was gone and probably wouldn't be back till later that night.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Twelve-Thirty that Night)**

_Blood dripped onto the carpet of the dorm room floor. The key clutched tightly in hand fell to the floor where a body dropped. Footsteps could be heard, a hand touched gently to the forehead, a chill ran down the spine, and single voice echoed through the room..._

"_**Matt~"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, it's taken a while, but I hope everyone enjoys! It is shorter than the other chapters, but it's still a chapter. The next one will be longer, please leave reviews! ^-^''**


	6. Unwanted Visitor

**Title:** She Doesn't Give A Damn

**Summary:** Kagome was the queen of Kataka Junior High, she had friends, though none good, and she had a reputation, equally not good; she had a boyfriend, albeit, he too was not good, and she had grades, those were good...she partied, and got into a few...situations, but she was cool with it. Until she had to move, and now...She was the new girl at Whammy Tech, and is rooming with a complete...NERD!

**Anime:** InuYasha/Death Note

**Pairing:** Kagome/Matt...Sooner or later

**Genre:** Drugs/Romance/Action

**Rated:** M S T for ….Many Sexual Themes *M*

**-x-x-x-**

**Unwanted Visitor**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled and laughed with Misa as she sat across from her and Light Yagami. It was strange, the boy across from her was the same boy who she'd awoken to in the hospital, but seemingly, he didn't even recognize her. Instead, the two smiled at a joke just told. Kagome remembered those moments, and she hated how her heart ached and cried. _'Bankotsu...'_ Kagome sighed, right now, it was about twelve-something-or-other, and she was tired, but she didn't want to return to what that placid life at school held for her. _**"Misa, dance with me!"**_ She called out cheerfully.

Misa grinned, her eyes sparkled and she stood up; kissing Light on the lips, she told him she'd be back in a bit before walking off through the crowd with Kagome's hand held in hers.

Kagome listened to the fast paced, rapid beat of the music playing, tears brimming in her eyes. Her mind wasn't on the music, or dancing. The lights, neon, flashing, a strobe light effect that would make some dizzy, brought her to a high that she hadn't felt in a while. She grew warm in the cheeks as she danced, her body flushed and lightly brushed with a thin film of perspiration. She loved to dance, but she missed her friends, she missed her leader, she missed Bankotsu! Yes...she was happy to be alive, in all accounts, she was happy her other friends were okay...but, to be perfectly honest, she wished more than anything, that that bullet had killed her on the night she'd lost Bankotsu. The sound of the gun being fired rang clear in her mind, the feel of pain shooting, literally, through her chest...her heart; shivers, chills and a sharp pain running down her spine, incomprehensible throbbing of her heart beating irritably at her chest, as if trying it's best to break free, could still be felt.

She wished...the boy 'Mello', had not missed...

"_**Kagome!"**_

She glanced up at the call of her name, Misa was holding her shoulders, her eyes held sincere concern for her. Misa moved her hand to Kagome's cheeks and brushed her thumb across it gently.

"_**You're crying! Why?"**_

'_I'm crying? Oh...shit.'_ Kagome laughed halfheartedly, _**"It's nothing to worry about Misa! I just hate the thought of returning to that boring school, enough that it makes me want to cry!"**_Kagome watched as Misa stared at her for a moment longer before smiling in content with the answer that was given. Kagome sighed in relief, pleased to see that nothing much had changed with the girl _mentally_. _**"I'm heading back though, it's late, and I have classes early!"**_

"_**Kay! Call me sometime!"**_

Kagome nodded, hugging her friend, she waved a farewell before walking towards the exit. She was caught by the arm and turned to see a familiar face.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"─_**young male, twenty-nine years old, black crimped hair down to the waist, red eyes and a tattoo on his shoulder blade of a spider; the man is considered dangerous and should be apprehended immediately with no less than four peace officers. Sustain the escaped convict using any means, but bring him back alive! I repeat, he's a young─"**_

"_He got out...I need to go...it's not safe to be here any longer."_ The voice was soft, nothing but blackness surrounded the small white figure on the gurney in the hospital intensive care unit. The room was on high security and had cameras trained on it as the very lives of the patients in the hospital depended on it. On the white sheets of the gurney, was a small, portable laptop, that had only recently been snuck into his room by an acquaintance; the glow of the LCD screen lit up the room only barely, just enough to make out the outline and face of the boy on the bed. The speedy tapping of fingers against keys could be made out in the silence that filled the room. After a few minutes, a soft shuffle of sheets, and the vanishing of light. A click could be heard echoing around the room, then the windows were pushed up and the curtains were caught in the wind. Silently in the still of the night, a figure descended to the ground before vanishing completely from the hospital, archive system and any and all video footage. Not to be discovered till early the next morning...

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back With Kagome)**

Kagome chuckled at the slightly buzzed officer sitting next to her. He had ordered her a fruity margarita at the bar. It was the friendly officer, Touta Matsuda, whom she'd found out was only twenty-seven.

"Oi, oi..."

Kagome smiled, "Yes?" She liked the bar in the club she was in, it was separated from the dance floor and loud music, actually, it was upstairs above the thumping noise below, so she could speak normally. She watched him stare at her for a moment in thought; she assumed he was trying to word his next sentence as articulately as he could after three shots of tequila and two shots of crown royal. Taking a sip of her margarita, she smiled at the strawberry flavor that was soothing to the mind, though, she was sure it was the alcohol numbing her senses. She welcomed it, numb away.

"Oi..." He repeated, "I have...something..."

"What is it you have?" She asked.

He laughed, "I told you, ask."

"I did ask?"

"No...me!"

She frowned, "A question? Do you have a question?"

"YES!" He stood up suddenly, arms in the air and fists clenched tightly. "Questions! For you...have I!"

"..." Kagome laughed, _'It's like Shakespearean...'_

"..."

"What is your question?"

The bartender stared curiously at the man, watching him make a fool out of himself before the cute woman next to him.

"...What...is Satan's last name?"

"Hm?" She laughed out, "What a weird question! Satan...Satan is a higher power, he has no last name. God, Satan, Jesus, Michael, those who harbor no solid form have no last name..." Kagome smiled when he frowned, "Do you not like my answer?"

"...bad answer. Answer, Satan-Sataniel, or Satan Samael...do you pray?"

"...no..."

He smiled sleepily, "You shouldn't start."

She wasn't used to hearing people of faith say such things. "Why not?"

He laughed, "That bastard has given up..." He was no longer stumbling over his words.

"Why do you say that?"

"Mm, well...Hitomi was taken to a high security cell late last night, after finding out one of the Tiger's were in the same hospital as himself. Actually, he discovered it was apparently one that was indirectly responsible for the death of Bankotsu, and so, he tried to get to him, but we apprehended him, with more than a little difficulty. But a little more than a while ago...he was discovered missing from his cell; no one knows how he managed it in such a short amount of time."

"...a conundrum...i-isn't it..." Tears were in her eyes and the Bartender curiously wondered if perhaps the alcohol was starting to take effect.

"Mm, my wife wants me off the case, so depressing..." He sighed, "I can't just walk out of a case though..." Yawning, he leaned against Kagome's shoulder who sighed, wiping her tears away and smiling. She was aware of who the wife was, downing her drink, she felt the heat rise to her head as she carefully maneuvered his arm over her shoulder before walking slightly unbalanced out the door and to her car. The drinks already paid for. _"Where are we going..."_ He asked softly, tiredly.

"Home,"

"_No...no, my wife won't be happy if I go home with you..."_ He muttered, _"Though, you are very beautiful, and kind, you and I can't have anything more than a friendly relationship with one another."_

Kagome smiled, helping him into her car before buckling up the safety belt. "That's why, I'm going to be your friend and drive _you_ to _your_ home. Where do you live?"

"_North."_ He was starting to drift off to sleep.

"North where?"

"_...North Boulevard, west of cardinal ln. and Geoffrey Marxs Stationary...you can buy paper there..." _He murmured.

"I know where that is." She started her car, ignoring the slight blur in her vision, she knew she needed to get home, and she knew she was drunk, or...intoxicated. She also knew that in her stat it was dangerous to be driving, but she was aware of what was going on for the time being, if it got too bad, she'd pull off to the side and sleep in her car with the already out cold cop. Though...if he found out she'd driven drunk, he might just give her a citation or ticket.

**-x-x-x-**

After about ten minutes of driving, she came to his home, and smiled at the worried looking Sayu who was clutching her pajama's as she waited patiently for her husband to return. Kagome pulled up to her and placed her car in park before climbing out and walking up to the teacher. "Ma'am,"

Sayu looked curiously at Kagome, a nervous and unsure frown danced across her lips.

"I'm a student of yours. I was a club with a few friends just a while ago. I was on my way out when I met your husband. He's the police officer working on a case involving...a few friends, and started talking about it with me while sitting at the bar. After a few drinks, he started getting tired, so I chose to drive him home. Um, his car is still there I think, I couldn't think of anything else to do, and I didn't want to leave him there."

Sayu smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, I was worried."

Kagome smiled and helped her get Touta inside before bidding the woman a good night and leaving to the campus for some sleep of her own. Now almost two in the morning, as she pulled up, she took not that hers and Matt's room was still lit, the window gave way to that much information. Climbing the stares, she stumbled up most of the first staircase, and chose not to test her luck with the others; instead, leaving the stairwell, she entered a nearby elevator and waited patiently for her floor. At the soft _**~Ding~**_ of the elevator, the door opened and she stumbled into the wall across from her, cursing under her breath, she shuffled off down the hall, looking the numbers critically over before fumbling with her key. Before she could unlock the door however, it was thrown open and an angry Matt hauled her inside.

"Ouch...Matt, that hurts!" She cried out indigently as he shut the door behind her.

"Where were you? I thought you'd be back by twelve at the latest! It's nearly two-thirty! You have classes in four hours, give or take thirty minutes!"

Kagome laughed, "You're really red, Matt." She fell forward only to be caught by the auburn red head.

"Damn it, your wasted!"

"...huh? No I'm not, I'm drunk..."

He sighed, breathing in and out as he tried to calm down. Kagome stumbled off towards a door, one that wasn't hers. His eyes widened as she tripped into his door and knocked her head painfully into the door framing. He winced as she rubbed a red mark that was forming painfully on her forehead. She opened his door and his eyes widened. "Kagome, that's my room!"

"...it is?" She turned to clothes the door when it was wrenched annoyingly from her grasp, causing her to loose her footing and tumble into warm arms. "Oh! Matt...You're really quick. I think a few seconds ago you were standing in front of me...and now...behind me, yes?"

"No,"

The voice...this voice had herald nightmares to her, giving nothing but horrible thoughts and murderous endeavors.

"Mello, help me get her to bed, would you?"

The name was one she'd only hoped never to hear again.

"...why the fuck should I? Bitch woke me the fuck up!"

A dream turned nightmare...or was it ever a dream? Had this been a nightmare all along? Was she doomed to be locked away in this fortress of horrors? Why...why her...why now..."WHY!" She crumpled to her knees as she wrenched herself from the strong grip of the boy standing behind her. Turning in such a fashion that her hair fanned out about her, her bright baby blue eyes met his piercing blue ones. "Why are _you_ here!"

"Humph, Matt, this girl's pissing me off. I'm tired enough without dealing with her."

"...Matt?" She turned nervously to the boy behind her now and he sighed.

"Sorry, this is my friend; I had no time to tell you...he kind of just showed up around twelve."

"...M-Mello...is your friend..." She was trembling like it was twenty below zero, her heart was racing, her mind was blank, she was afraid, terrified, scared...curious...

"How the hell does she know who I am?" 'Mello' pulled out a chocolate bar and sat irritably on the couch facing her. His eyes bore into hers as she moved to sit down across from him.

"I don't know...maybe I mentioned it?"

Kagome shook her head negatively, slowly, "No...Mello...don't you remember me?"

"Hm?" He looked her over and frowned, "Someone as hot as you, I wouldn't forget so easily," He smirked.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, her body heated at those words, and for some reason, a thought occurred to her. _'He doesn't know...he's forgotten, already...'_ Kagome smirked back, "I thank you for the compliment," She moved forward, carefully, her knees on the floor, hands on either side of his hips. Matt was watching curiously, never had he seen his roommate act so...alluring..."However...we've met, Mello," Moving closer, she now straddled the handsome, dangerous blonde. His eyes were burning there way deep within her, and for a moment, she wondered what the hell she was thinking. That is, until she felt him press his lips hard against hers. No tenderness was in this scorching kiss that left her ache for a second, a third; an endless supply of that burning contact would have been more than welcomed, though, she'd never admit that. She pressed into the kiss, passionately, her tears gave in and she started to cry, pulling away, she placed her forehead to his chest.

"What the hell?"

Matt frowned, moving closer to the two, who pulled her from Mello's lap and into his own where he held her in a warm embrace. "Kagome?" She shook her head in the crevice of his neck, "Kagome, tell me...what did Mello do to you?"

"ME? I WAS PRACTICALLY FUCKING MOLESTED!"

Matt raised a brow towards his friend, who, moments ago had been quite content with _any_ molestation acts on her part.

"_...he shot me...was responsible...for killing Bankotsu...took him from me...took him away...can't reach..."_ She was crying, having to break to breathe.

Mello stared in thought for a moment, "Not possible, you'd be dead. I don't miss."

"..." Kagome moved slowly from Matt's lap and the two thought she was going to leave, but she turned and faced the two. Gently, fingering the hem of her shirt, she lifted it, and then pulled it off over her head.

Mello's eyes widened, as did Matt's, though for a different reason. Mello was out of his seat in seconds, standing before her, he pushed her back and she fell painfully against the hard living room table that was before the couch. Her back hit painfully, and the boy clad in black leather climbed over her before placing a finger to her chest. She was once more trembling in fear at the touch of this boy...this guy not much older than herself. He traced the scar that was left behind by the bullet he'd fired. His mind was racing, hers was gone. She knew that she was losing her mind with every ravaging touch and trace of his finger against her skin and the injury he'd supplied her with. "You were the girl I shot before the fight a while back." He stared at the necklace that now lay above her wound and gently picked it up. "Bankotsu, huh?"

Kagome closed her eyes and let her tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"...he and I used to go to the same school." He scoffed, "_I_ didn't kill him."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. "...who...then who did!"

"How the fuck should I know!" He yelled, "I went to off that fucker Hitomi! Not for your boy-toy! The shot that killed most of those bastards were from someone else! Hitomi noticed that too, and so did Bankotsu! However, Hitomi thinks we set it up that way, and that bastard has a fucking target on my head like no other. Rather than the normal red, it's in fucking NEON PINK!" He sat on the table and helped her sit up. She cared little for the shirt that lay uselessly on the floor now.

"I think...Bankotsu figured out who it was...I think that's why he's dead. It wasn't me, Hitomi would never hurt a member of his crew, and obviously Bankotsu wouldn't off himself, so something else got him...I started thinking about that, and I even visited that fuck Hitomi, but he went out of his mind ballistic, and tried tackling me. Then I had to get out because police came, and he was taken off elsewhere. I think...some part of him was curious about it though...since, he lied when asked what happened. He told them that he was going to kill the bastard next door, which, ironically was Near's room. So they think he was going to off another member of the Tigers."

He crossed his arms and glared at the discarded chocolate bar on the floor. "It was on my way out of the hospital that I got attacked."

Kagome's head shot up at that, though angry she may be...she hated to see people get hurt...no matter_ who_ it was.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, here is chapter SIX! Smile, your alive! AND REVIEW!**


End file.
